Electronic devices often include security mechanisms that lock the electronic devices to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the devices. These electronic devices may be mobile devices such as, but not limited to, laptop computers, smartphones, smartwatches, etc., or may be more stationary devices such as, but not limited to, desktop computers. The known security mechanisms include, at a minimum, a screensaver that requires a password in order to unlock the screen and gain access to displayed information as well as files and applications that may be running on the particular device.
Some electronic devices may also employ security mechanisms that operation in conjunction with other external devices such as smartcards or other near field communication (NFC) devices. In theory, security of the electronic device access is improved by requiring the external device to be in proximity of the electronic device in order for the electronic device to remain unlocked, to be unlocked or to be amenable to unlocking via a further procedural step such as entering a password, etc. An inherent risk exists with such proximity based systems however, because loss of the external device may result in an unauthorized person obtaining the external device thereby having the ability to access the electronic device. Another risk is that the user may momentarily step away and leave the external device in proximity to the electronic device such that the electronic device remains unlocked, creating a security risk of unauthorized access.